


What Happens in a Soprano's Locked Room

by GeickoGarbage



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Erik and Christine are loud and horny and need to shut up, Erik cant keep it in his pants, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP/Porn Without Plot, Raoul being Raoul, Secret Sex, Semi-Public Sex, friendzoned Raoul, i guess ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeickoGarbage/pseuds/GeickoGarbage
Summary: After a successful night at the Opera, Christine's Angel is well determined to congratulate her... in the most passionate way. And that is the best moment Raoul found to go ask Christine out.Or, in other words, Erik is too horny to wait for a bed and Raoul accidently meddles once again with the Phantom's plans.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 28
Kudos: 121





	What Happens in a Soprano's Locked Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Thank you for checking this fic out. This is my first time writing smut (as it will probably show), but it was very fun to do. I hope you'll enjoy it !  
> 

Tonight had been a triumph ! It was the end of Christine’s first week run of Hannibal, and each night, the public cheered more and more for her. The shyness and anxiety that had plagued her on her debut seemed to wear off, and her voice soared !

The people of Paris talked, seats were filled each night to meet the Garnier’s new rising star, the managers’ pockets filled, and her Angel…

Her Angel was very proud of her.

In sum, everyone was happy. Except maybe Carlotta, but for once, this was not about her.

Christine was in her dressing-room, Elissa’s costume being stripped off of her by the dressers. She liked to be left alone to undress, but she could not deny that the heavy green and red gown was a pain to take off on her own.

Once the skirt had been taken away, Christine wrapped her white dressing gown around her, slipped into more comfortable footwear and sat at the dressing table, taking off all her jewelry and started brushing her hair.

Only a few seconds after the last dresser left, she saw movement near the large mirror on the side of the room, half-hidden by curtains.

Christine played as if she did not see anything, continuing to comb her locks, smiling to herself. Suddenly, a mass of black fabric approached her from behind.

“Christine.”

“Angel,” she answered in greeting, raising her chin to look at the masked face looking at her from above.

Erik bent down, raising his mask just above his mouth to peck her lips.

Christine raised, kissing him back and taking hold of the white mask, pulling it all the way off. The disfigured face that met her smiled in return. Erik walked to the velvet couch, getting rid of his cape and top hat. Glancing back, he saw Christine turning around, placing the mask down and resuming her ministrations.

She watched in the vanity mirror as Erik walked towards her, gently encircling her from behind, arms underneath hers. He did not move and only stared at their reflection, the semblance of a nose he had buried in the crook of her neck as she removed the hair jewels that had been left.

“You were more than wonderful tonight, Christine,” she heard him say.

She could not help but smile.

“In fact, such a performance deserves… a prize.”

Her eyebrows furrowed at first, but then his unmoving arms started to roam over her stomach, pressing just hard enough for her to feel every tip of his fingers through her clothing.

_ That _ kind of prize then.

Christine sighed and closed her eyes, setting the last piece of jewelry she wore on the table in front of her. “Erik, you could just ask, you don’t have to make a whole-”

“Then I want you, Christine.” He cut. “I want you very, very badly…” When he dragged his hips against hers, Christine was suddenly aware of his arousal. A low groan escaped him, sending shivers crossing her body. “Your voice was astonishing. You know it can’t leave me… unmoved.”

He began kissing her jaw. Startled by his cold lips, she moaned a little too loud before pressing a hand against her mouth.

“Erik, good Lord…” his hands now grabbed her thighs as he installed a slow rhythmic pace of grinding against her rear. At each thrust, between his kisses, a shaky breath tickled her skin. “Can’t you wait to get home ?”

“No,” he answered firmly. “If not here, then I’ll end up fucking you on the cold pavement of the cellars, my love. Either way, I won’t stand the travel to the lake. I’ve awaited enough.”

The fervor with which he spoke did not miss at sending a wave of heat coursing through Christine’s body, and she felt the familiar ache beginning to settle between her legs.

It would be so easy to accept and be done with it, but neither of them were the most quiet persons during sex, and she feared of being heard by someone. Making people think she was some patron’s whore was the last thing she wished !

Erik kissed her cheek, and she leaned back against his shoulder. “Make your choice.”

Christine looked up into his amber eyes. How could a face so unbelievably ugly be so  _ attractive _ ? She could not bring herself to refuse him ! She knew it was a mistake, and yet, with the pleading look he wore, she did not had the guts to make him wait any longer.

Besides, the cellars were cold.

She sighed, putting a hand on his gaunted cheek and making gentle circles with her thumb. Of course, he leaned in.

“Go lock the door,” she whispered.

She barely saw the grin forming on Erik’s lips before he half-ran to the door, locking it double turn. When he went back, Christine was seated on the dressing table, like a seductive temptress waiting for him.

How was it that each time he looked at her, she grew more and more exquisite ?

Erik took his tailed jacket off as he rejoined her, throwing it on the couch. Christine instinctively opened her legs to allow him more room- their lips met, and the fire lit up within them. Erik’s hands fell flat besides her thighs, on the wooden table, pushing some of the items that had been laid there. Christine grasped his back, shoulders, face- she wanted all of him. 

Her tongue darted out just slightly to slide against Erik’s cleft lip, brushing against his exposed teeth. The move never missed to make him whimper. It still amazed him how lovingly she could treat every inch of his malformed visage ! To be truthful it confused him more than anything, but it felt so good, who was he to stop her ? Erik took this opportunity to push his own tongue in her mouth, leading her down with him, his hips bucking against her center, so warm he felt it through his trousers. Breathless, Christine broke the kiss and moaned at their contact.

Erik’s finger darted on his lips. “Shhh, Christine,” he reminded her, “You’re going to have to be quiet, for once.” He raised her again in a sitting position.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, arms flying around his neck. “You’re the one saying this ?”

He chuckled. “I may have… gotten carried away a few times.” He gave her a small kiss, capturing her face between his hands. “Alright, maybe more than a few times. But can you do this for me, my angel ?”

Defeated, she nodded, kissing his palm. He was right, she knew. When she sang here, it was easy to tell people she trained alone. When people heard her talk with someone, they either brushed it off or she simply told them she had taken into talking to herself sometimes. The only instance when they came close to being discovered was when Raoul listened on them and barged in uninvited. Thank God Erik had already passed behind the mirror.

But if moans and cries were heard, Christine would have a hard time finding an excuse– a  _ decent _ excuse.

Erik smiled. “Good girl.”

He kissed her again ardently, and her legs wound around his waist to press him against her. His hand flew inside the cleavage of her corset to knead her breast, and she bucked against him; both groaned together, lusciously, their breathings filling the room, punctured with the occasional creak of the old wooden dressing table under Christine’s weight.

Christine decided it was enough, and her hands languorously moved down his neck, untying his bowtie, throwing it somewhere on the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt until it met with the rim of his waistcoat. She spreaded it enough to kiss and suck lightly on the bits of his skin that revealed itself to her.

Erik took hold of her hair, clasping her face to him. “Ah, Christine…” he purred.

Pleased by his response, her little hands traveled down again. She pressed her thumbs in the crooks between thighs and groin, and Erik tilted his head backwards, repressing a shudder. She palmed the bulge of his pants, feeling just how hard he was already, and heard his strangled moan as an automatic spasm pushed his erection in her hand.

But when she began to undo his trousers, he caught her wrists, shaking his head. Before she could ask what she had done wrong, he spoke, husky and low,

“Turn around.”

A wave of desire shook her to the core.

It wasn’t often that Erik took her by behind, he much preferred looking her face or embracing her as they made love.

But when he did… it usually meant it was gonna be nice and hard.

Erik stepped back just enough for her to jump off. Christine suddenly felt very small, not a few inches above him but a full foot smaller now that she wasn’t on the table. He swiftly returned her and held her close.

Christine was not wearing a lot of clothing, the biggest part of her costume had already been taken care of earlier by her dressers. So Erik only pushed the white dress gown out of the way, exposing her drawers. He did not miss the way Christine slightly wiggled her backside as he caressed it, making him smile. Brazen child.

Soon enough, his fingers found the garment’s slit between her thighs, and he dipped in, a digit tracing the shapes of her folds as she writhed beneath him, exhaling in pleasure. She had to support herself with her hands.

Erik looked at her face in the mirror as he explored her familiar shapes. Christine was divine, relishing in his ministrations, eyes shut and mouth opened. Erik was almost panting alongside her, fingers dipping in, circling around her pearl, adding a another one…

She bit her lips to prevent the melodious sounds that were sure to come out eventually. Erik loved her voice. He loved hearing her sing, and he adored her moans and screams when his name was on her tongue. It was a cher price to pay in order to get satisfaction now, but he will make sure to get what is due later.

Finally, Christine heard the rustling of his trousers.

There was a common gasp as he slithered his cock against Christine’s wet sex. He pushed slowly, only teasing for now, and even he had to admit it was hard not to fill the room with loud praises for his angel.

His hands grabbed her shoulders as he moved a little faster, the sensation delicious to both of them, his shaft rubbing her bud in a very pleasant way.

Only a few seconds later he took hold of her hips. “Bend over…” he uttered, voice shuddering.

Christine prepped herself on her elbows, raising her chin to look at Erik’s reflection. His eyes were focused on shifting her, spreading her legs apart by a tap of his foot against her ankles, and she felt the tip of him at her cunt, inspiring sharply. Their eyes met in the mirror. Thrilled, lustful and ablaze.

Erik entered her with a sharp thrust. This time, both of their moans were louder, but neither seemed to mind. 

When he started to move, Christine followed his hips, following when he receded, bucking in the table when he came again.

“Christine…” Erik could not help the sweet words as they built up in his throat. In a hushed tone, he continued, “My angel… Oh, my flower… I love you, I love you..!”

The pace fastened more and more, a faint sound was heard of the furniture hitting the wall in sync with their movements. “Erik…” Christine said, forgetting to whisper, and Erik’s hand flew to her mouth.

“Shh, shh…”

With gritted teeth, his head fell forward. Through the sparse whims of hair that now shadowed his forehead, he saw Christine’s pleading face, a small glimmer in the corners of her eyelashes. She hummed desperately in Erik’s palm.

Their rhythmic dance was blissful, but Erik needed  _ more.  _ He was denied her voice, he could not feel her skin, and it drove him mad. He felt insatiable, wanting to fuck the poor little thing until she cried out his name and begged for him to stop, desiring to feel as good as all his body felt when in more regular instances.

With a hand against her back, Erik pushed her down on the dressing table, to which she complied immediately, her head finding rest in the crook of her arms. He took a step back to yank her undergarments off her, raising her legs as he did so and throwing it far behind him. He leaned on her, sheathing himself inside her once more and furthering himself into her core. A long moan escaped him as he did so.

Christine was almost off the floor due to his eagerness; a foot barely touched the carpeted ground while the other was raised, skeletal fingers digging in the underside of her thigh as Erik brought it high to allow himself more room.

Now shifted, Erik began to pound faster– Christine closed her eyes shut and bit her own skin to prevent the cries she knew where building in her throat. Instead, she gritted her teeth and wailed softly. What a pain it was for a singer such as her to prevent her voice from soaring ! All that filled the air were their muffled moans, heavy breathing and the sound of their skin slapping against skin.

“God, Christine…” Erik whispered, bending over, closer to her, and he could feel the heat of Christine’s flesh through his clothes, “Wonderful, wonderful Christine…”

She raised her chin up on her wrist. “You’re… awfully talkative for someone who insisted we were to remain… Ah !- Quiet..!”

Erik groaned, letting his hands slide between Christine and the table to grope her breasts and yanking her up against him again. Her head instinctively went back to rest in his shoulder, her knee still resting on the furniture.

Erik’s thrusts were becoming sloppier and erratic; a sign, she knew, that meant he was close.

“Then by all means, scream, my dear,” he said between licks and kisses at her ear, “You know how much I adore that lovely voice of yours !”

And then his arm circled her torso, the other hand roaming over her stomach and down until it met with that little patch of hair, so warm and dripping wet now, his fingers easily finding and circling her throbbing bud.

Christine jerked against him. It felt so good, his hot tongue on her neck, that impossible rhythm between her legs, his hands ! God, his hands– and the feel of his now-definitely-wrinkled clothes rubbing against her bare ass, and God, oh God !–

“Erik !” Christine spurted, louder this time, seeming uncaring to the present room they found themselves in, whining all the same.

But he encouraged her, always, always encouraging her voice to grow bolder, “Heavens, Christine !”

And there were more groans, more moans, more sweet words and name callings and wet sounds of their mouths and sexes together, and it grew louder and louder, because, at this point, they couldn't care less about their surroundings, except for her and him, there was nothing else to think about, and-

“My love ! God !”

“Yes, Erik !”

“Christine,  _ fuck- _ ”

“ _ Oh, my Angel ! _ ”

“Christine ?”

…

And it was a this point that they stopped dead in their lovemaking, because that voice certainly did not come from Erik’s throat.

They both suddenly seemed to come back to their senses, the building ecstasy now put under a rug, and they looked at eachother, eyes wide and mind blank with an expression that could only be described as pure fright.

There was a knock on the door.

“Christine, are you in there ?”

Erik’s eye widened.  _ The boy  _ !

“What is Raoul doing here ?” He hissed, only for Christine’s ears.

“I don’t know !” She was panicked, embarrassed to have been stopped in the act  _ and _ that it had to be by her dear friend.

The knocking continued. “Christine, I know you’re still there ! No one saw you came out, I need to talk to you !”

Damn, damn, damn ! “Hum… Yes ?” She answered.

Erik shot daggers at her, fingers gripping her body tighter for half a second. She shrugged anxiously.

“Ah, good !” They heard him say through the door. “I knew I had heard you. May I come in ?”

The knob moved before she could answer. “No !” she screamed, Erik jerking at the sound of rusted brass. Thankfully he had locked it properly. “I’m… still changing !” Erik rolled his eyes, but she nudged his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

“Oh, well… I wondered if I could ask you something, actually.”

Erik sighed, completely dropping Christine off now, hands passing over his face.

Christine motioned him to shut up. “Can’t it wait ?” she asked loud for Raoul.

“Erm… no, not really.” There was a light ‘bunk’ from the door, indicating Raoul leaned against it. “I wanted to ask you out for dinner… The driver is in the street and he’s waiting.”

Erik’s mouth dropped in astonishment. He was in the middle of fucking Christine and that… insolent boy ! He was asking her to leave in order to eat ?! That was the last straw !

Erik took a step towards the door, ready to strangle Raoul, all disheveled and cock out if he had to. To Hell with looking fancy for your foes !

But Christine jumped in front of him and smoothed the frown of his face. “Raoul,” she said, “I already told you… another time !”

Erik’s brows furrowed. “Another time ?” he mouthed. Christine cringed.

“But you already said that last week !” Raoul complained. “And a few days ago, and yesterday as well !”

“I thought you told me you said ‘No’ ?” Erik muttered, suspicious.

“You know he does not take no for an answer !” Christine whispered. “I’m… very busy, Raoul !”

Raoul’s sigh was so loud both Erik and Christine heard it. “Every day ? Surely not ! That teacher of yours must leave you free days !” Christine practically felt the anger that started radiating from her ‘teacher’. “I’ll ask the managers to give you more off-days ! You must be exhausted !”

“No ! Raoul, you can’t just-  _ Ah _ !”

Christine was cut off by Erik sweeping her in his arms, grabbing her thighs.

“Christine ? Are you alright ?” Raoul asked.

“Hum… yes ! I just… saw a spider is all,” she answered. But to Erik, she hissed, “What are you doing ?!”

“Since you so badly seem to wanna chit-chat with your friend, I’ll let you,” Erik’s voice was low, still tainted with lust and… jealousy ? “But I’m still having my way, love.”

Erik pushed her against the wall with a  _ ‘Bang ! _ ’, just right next to the door. He held her legs up with his arms, hands on her rear, his cock finding itself sandwiched between his groin and her stomach.

“Erik !” Christine scolded between her teeth, “Not now ! Oh,  _ för helvete- _ ”

“Hey, are you okay ?” Raoul spoke up again. “What was that ?”

“I, hum… Oh-!” Erik’s mouth was on her neck again, hips grinding against her. Christine knew she should stop, her friend was right there behind this door, and they were so close to it ! The smallest sound would be heard !

And yet she wanted Erik so badly.

“My comb ! I dropped it,” she answered when her voice came back. Her arms encircled Erik’s neck, fingers entwined with his thin hair, and she felt him bite and suck at her neck. That’s gonna leave marks… What a possessive idiot !

“If you need help with anything,” Raoul continued, “You can let me come in, I’ll help you !”

Half-hazed, Christine had to repeat. Had she heard that right ?

“Come in ?” She asked.

“Oh,” Erik answered her with a whisper, “As you wish.”

He raised her slightly to push his shaft inside her.

Christine was about to yell in surprise when she remembered their current position. Erik was quick enough to capture her lips with his, not letting her divulge to Raoul what transpired behind the door, kissing her deep as his hips regained their earlier pacing.

It fueled Erik’s ego to know Christine completely at his mercy while his rival and worst enemy was right there and helpless. He wondered how Raoul would feel, if forced to watch him take their lovely girl in such ways. 

He fucked Christine against the wall with a p ace that kept on increasing. Each time he banged too hard and a noise was heard, he slowed down, but never stopped. His breath was hot and heavy, tickling her ear when he was not kissing her jaw.

Christine whimpered desperately, biting into Erik’s neck to silence herself. He groaned in response; the feeling was exquisite.

Raoul was growing impatient. “Look, can you just give me a straight answer, for once ? I’m tired of hoping for… something that may not be there !”

_ Then stop _ , Erik thought. That boy was aggravating !

Christine let go of Erik to answer, but he kissed her before she could talk, muting her voice. She responded with a hum of exasperation. When at last she managed to free herself from his lips, he sighed.

“I’m sorry I’m making you feel like this, Raoul but…” She had to catch her breath when Erik began to suck on her pulsepoint, “I don’t… want to make you sad ! I just- Ah!... I… I can’t, I’m sorry !”

“You  _ can’t _ , or you don’t  _ want _ go out with me ?” Christine could practically hear the frustration in her friend’s voice.

The soprano closed her eyes shut. How was she going to get out of this situation ? She was not in the mood to have a serious heart-to-heart talk with Raoul, not when Erik was there and fucking her like a madman and his cock felt so good, digging her insides, like- Oh, God ! Yes ! Just like that ! Ah-

“I get it,” Raoul continued, not hearing anything but her silence, “We grew up, your feelings changed. I thought we could just… go on being friends, but apparently, you don’t even want that.”

Oh, and now he was making her feel guilty ! What was she supposed to do, or say ? She could lose Raoul ! But Erik-

“Don’t think about it,” said man whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

“But…”

“He’ll come back. He reminds me of a puppy, you know ?”

“Erik…” she murmured close to him, “I can’t just let him-”

And then, cutting through her mumblings, came a loud, long moan.

Christine stared at Erik with incredulity. _Son of a- !_

Erik looked at her with a cheeky grin. “I’m sorry love,” He said as he sped up his hips, which now emitted a slick, wet sound as he penetrated Christine with more intensity, “Couldn’t help myself.”

“Erik !” Christine hissed, slapping his shoulders, which shaked lightly as he chuckled. “Bastard ! How dare you-”

“Christine ?” Raoul asked, “Was that… you ?”

_ Fuck _ , she cursed silently.

She decided to play dumb. “What are you t-talking about ?”

“Nevermind. I’m going to leave.”

“Christine,” Erik said, “I’m… I’m close,  _ fuck _ …” He buried his face underneath Christine’s jawline.

She squirmed, “Hold on, just a little longer, angel, please…” Christine said low as she kissed his forehead. Erik groaned more and more.

But Raoul’s voice came again. “You’re close ? I can wait for you, then !”

God, what an  _ idiot _ ! Erik thought, but it was the last of his coherent thinking as his dearly loving songbird began to writhe against him, nails digging in his scalp and at the back of his neck.

“Ah, yes, yes !” Christine cried out, “I’m coming !”

Erik once more caught her lips with his, tongue mingling with tongue, their moans and groans filling the air as she shook beneath him, and he was all pressed against her, deep and hard, spilling inside her, her hips rolling alongside his own in a delicious sensuality.

“Oh, really !?” Raoul was heard again, and exclaimed with a renewed joy, “That’s great ! I’ll wait for you outside ! I have to tell the cab not to leave !”

As the couple heard the sound of steps running away, they both came down from their high, Erik leaving Christine and placing her back gently on the floor. Her legs shook a little and she had to support herself with his body for a few seconds.

He let go of her mouth with a last peck to kiss the back of her hand.

“Never again,” Christine said once she caught her breath.

Erik laughed, leaving her to dress, button his shirt again, and gathered their remaining clothes. “Your boy is an imbecile.”

“Oh, God,” she put back her drawers on and closed her gown back around her waist, joining Erik where he re-tied his bow next to the mirror. “What am I gonna do with him ?” Christine sighed. Raoul had run off and there was no going back to him now, except if she was to finally accept his invitation.

“You could go back and have a nice dinner in an overpriced restaurant with him,” Erik said, “Or…” he opened the secret passageway hidden by the mirror, “I have a bottle of  _ Bordeaux _ 1837 and fluffy pelts warmed up just for your big triumph, dear.”

“Does the owner comes with it all ?” She asked with a grin.

“Well,” Erik answered as he took her hand, helping her through, “You’ve just had an appetizer. And you know the best part ? No one can hear you scream, down there.”


End file.
